


Unlionish

by legom



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animals, Anthropomorphic, Backstory, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Furry, Gangs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lions, Organized Crime, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, ik it says noncon but its not sexualized i promise, mafia, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legom/pseuds/legom
Summary: The Pride of León Feroz. For many years, this Mafia has been shrouded in deceit and a power battle between lion to lion. Dino Vasquez, former son of Rye Vasquez, is caught among them. Will his lineage precede him, or will his bigoted step-father make sure of his shunning due to who he used to be?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Unlionish contains mature themes and is not intended for a younger audience. These themes may include, but are not limited to: Violence, Sexual Assault, Pedophilia, Graphic Deaths, etc.  
>  Content warnings will be posted in chapters where these themes are prevalent. Viewer discretion is advised; you have been warned.

Sunlight poured through a cracked door into the dark confines León Feroz complex. From it emerged a large, brown feline. His black mane glistened in the small amount of light, but the beams were shortlived, as he shut the door behind him.  


“Evening, boss.”  


The faint music played by a small group on a stage was interrupted by a man playing cards at a table. The lion looked and nodded, with a faint smile to acknowledge him. As the group went back to playing Poker, the lions’ smile faded, and he continued to walk. He creaked open a door with a crown symbol atop the glass. As the door closed, a faint growl could be heard. The source of the growl tapped his claws, and took a puff from his cigar, before standing up.  


“Brief me, Aiba.”  


“Of course, King Rye,” Aiba responded. “The Hiena Family made their last payments on May’s shipment and Leopardo Veloz delivered on the ammunition they promised in return for protection on the turf. The-”  


The lioness continued on to go over every exchange and event that happened while Rye was not present. The king listened intently until their conversation was interrupted by the creaking of a door. They both turned to watch the blue lion enter the office.  


“Brother. How are you?”  


“You’re late.” The lion responded with a growl in his throat. “Again.”  


Rye’s smile faded and he sighed, rolling his eyes “Oh, come on now, does it really matter?” He said with a slight chuckle. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”  


“It doesn’t matter; you’re late.  


Rye let out another sigh, realizing it was his brother talking to, not someone with a sense of humor. “Relax, Diamondback. I just had to drive Dina to school, that’s all.” 

The explanation seemed to only anger the lion further, and he let out a loud growl “That’s just it, Rye! You’re always so worried about your daughter. What’s more important to you, this pride, or your daughter?!”  


“I can focus on two things at once, Diamondback,” Rye sneered at his brother, “At least I’m fortunate enough to have a daughter, and another on the way. I guess that blue fur of yours goes lower than I once thought.” Rye chuckled at his own joke  


Diamondback’s mane puffed up and his hackles raised. “You’ve grown soft.”  


“Watch your mouth, Diamondback,” Rye snarled with warning. “You seem to forget it's the king you’re talking to.”  


Diamondback just stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed.  


“Maybe you can continue this conversation when you find yourself a wife, like me. Once you have a "Jennifer," then I'll listen to what you have to say. Aiba, brief me on the way to my meeting, please.” Rye said with confidence.  


“Oh, yes, of course, sir-” She followed him as they walked past Diamondback. His eyes narrowed as the brown lion and tan lioness passed him, and the rambles of Aiba continued until he was left in the office in silence.


	2. Birthday Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// Blood, Death

“Daddy, daddy!”

The voice of a small child. The feeling of fun was in the air, a few pups chasing each other’s tails, kittens chasing a grasshopper around, and songs playing on the radio. Rye turned to the sound of his daughter’s voice. 

“Ah, Dina!” He said with a smile. Rye crouched down and opened his arms, prompting Dina to run into them. He lifted her up and spun her around, making the young cub giggle happily. “Boy, you’re gettin’ heavy!” He said jokingly. “All that cake you’ve eaten, huh?”

“But when are we gonna eat the cake?”

“Oh, you haven’t yet?” He looked around for Jennifer. “Hm, I could’ve sworn she’d gone to get a knife. No worries!” Rye set Dina down. “I’ll go grab one real quick.”

“Okay, daddy!” Dina said excitedly.

Rye made his way to the porch, walking up the steps. He opened up the door. “Jennifer, have you grabbed that knife yet?” He called, walking into the house, closing the door behind him.

Jennifer giggled as Diamondback pinned her against the side of the house. “Stooop, someone might see us!” She smirked, pushing him back but with little actual resistance.

Diamondback’s ears pricked as he heard his brother call his name. “Oh, did you hear that?” He murmured. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Jennifer looked at him with glittering eyes.

“Yeah,” He said with an edge to his voice. The lion set her back down and tidied his suit. “I’ll be just a moment.” 

Jennifer watched him walk up the stairs of the porch, and when he was out of sight, she walked back into the crowd.

Dina turned and saw Jennifer. “Mommy!” She said with a bright smile, running over. “Has Daddy come back yet?”

Jennifer looked at her for a moment, before going; “Hm?”

“He hasn’t?” Her tail went down a little bit. She suddenly piped up and exclaimed, “I’ll go get him!”

“NO.” Jennifer grabbed Dina’s arm, her claws poking into her fur. Dina turned to look at her, a confused look on her face. “Heheh.. no. Stay out here and play with your friends, sweetie! It’s your birthday, don’t worry about your father.” 

Dina looked at her for a moment. “Okay!” She smiled. Jennifer smirked and let Dina go, walking off to talk to one of the kids’ parents. As she turned away, Dina stood for a second, and then immediately turned around, walking towards the house.

She scampered over to the porch but was interrupted by Diamondback walking down the steps. Dina looked up at the lion. His light blue figure towered over her small, brown one. His jet-black suit glittered in the light and his piercing blue eyes connected with Dina’s “Ah, Dina.” He said with his smooth-as-butter voice. “What are you doing?”

“Hello, Uncle Diamondback!” She smiled, looking up at him. “Has my dad come out yet?”

“Pardon me?”

“Has he gotten the knife for the cake?”

“...” Diamondback paused for a moment, not sure exactly how to respond. “..Mm.” 

Dina’s expression became one of confusion. That wasn’t a very straight answer- but before she could say anything else, Diamondback walked away, heading towards Jennifer. Dina blinked as she walked him go, and then she turned to the steps. She tip-toed up the creaky plywood steps, slipping through the door. Inside the house, the music of the party outside was muffled. “Daaad?” Dina called, walking past the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. But to her confusion- Rye wasn’t in the kitchen. 

“Dad?” She looked around. The kitchen was in disarray, silverware scattered on the floor from the fallen cabinet, that looked like it’d been smashed onto the ground. She walked past it, headed for her parent’s room. “Where are you at?” 

Her ears went up as she saw Rye laying in bed. “Dad, there you are!” She leaped up to the top of the mattress. “What are you doing on.. The..” 

Dina’s eyes widened as her paw began to feel wet. She looked down to see the mattress stained with a red substance. Her eyes followed the flowing trail, and it led her to lock eyes with a pink, strawberry-themed cake knife driven all the way to the handle through Rye’s heart.


	3. Scraggly dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gus belongs to @Crypticiide on Instagram.

“Dina, are you ready for school?” Jennifer called. 

“Yes, Mommy,” Dina responds.

She was sitting on the couch with her sister, Selene. Selene was born a few months after Rye’s... passing. 

Dino glanced at Selene, before taking in a bite of cereal.

Her ears pricked as the screen door creaked open, and Diamondback entered the room. He was carrying a duffel bag, and had a black suit on, as he often did. 

“Hi, Uncle Di- I-I mean... “ Dina stumbled a little. “Dad.”

She flinched a little when Diamondback glanced at her, but she just smirked and dipped his head.

“Dina.”

She watched as her mother walked over, placing a paw on Diamondback’s chest, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Ewww!”

Dina turned and watched Selene stick her tongue out and look away.

“Erm.. you’re in front of the tv,” Dina spoke, a teeny bit hesitantly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Diamondback began, pulling away. “You’ve got school anyways.”

“Oh, yes!” Jennifer gasped suddenly. “Come on, Dina-”

“No.”

Dina’s ears pricked as Diamondback said the single word, an eyebrow raising up.

“I will drive her, don't worry.”

The cub paused for a moment before responding with a single; “Okay.”

She took a quick final bite of cereal before grabbing her bookbag from the floor and following her step-father out of the door.

“Here,” Diamondback opened the back door of the car, moving aside to allow Dina to get in.

“Oh,” Dina began. “Daddy usually let me sit in the front.”

“Well, you’re gonna sit in the back today.”

She gave a small frown but walked over to clamber into her seat. Diamondback closed the door behind her, and she watched as the front door opened, and Diamondback sat in the front seat.

The car started up, a low rumble that she was very familiar with by now. She waited for the sound of the radio to begin, but it never came, as Diamondback didn't turn on the radio. Dina looked out the window with a soft sigh. I guess he doesn’t like music.

Dina watched the trees pass by, one by one, as she took in the unusual silence. It made her feel calm, in a way. However, it was shortlived, as Diamondback spoke;

“What's that?”

“What?”

“In your binder.”

Dina glanced at it and turned it around it. Oh. It was a drawing of her and Rye. She stared at it for a moment, before Diamondback interrupted the silence once more.

“Hello?”

“O-Oh, it’s a drawing of me and Daddy.” She stammered, turning the binder back around. She pointed at the two. “That’s me, and that’s Daddy.”

“Oh, so you like to draw?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, maybe you could draw something of you and your old man?”

“Who?”

“You and me.”

Dina looked at him, not saying anything in response.

Diamondback cleared his throat and looked forward. The cub assumed he was done talking, and looked out of the window again, trying to figure out how far they were from her surroundings.

It wasn’t long before she had her answer. They pull into the drop-off station, the car coming to a halt.

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Um…” Dina pulls on the handle, but the door doesn’t budge. Diamondback lets out a growly sigh.

“Fuckin’ child lock,” He muttered. Diamondback opened his own door and walked to the backside of the car, the door popping open. “Turn this shit off.” 

Dina stepped out as he crouched down to flick the child lock switch off. “Alright,” He stood upright again, looking down at the cub. “Have a nice day.”

Dina looked up at him. “Ok.” Dina began walking to her hall, the 1st-grade hall. She turned for a moment. She watched as he got back into the car, and quickly drove away, a bit of dust kicking back behind the wheels. She watched for a moment longer, then turned again, walking.

Her classroom wasn’t far from the drop-off station. She opened the door up to see her 1st-grade classroom. Wordlessly, she walked to her cubby briefly to put her belongings away.

“Gus!” 

Dina’s ears pricked as she heard her teacher, Mrs. Harlan, begin to shout. As she walked back to her desk, she observed her scolding a coyote. The coyote was a mix of browns and whites and had green ears- with odd frills and spikes poking out of them. His fur and hair looked like they hadn’t been groomed in months, and feathers pricked out of his dark brown hair. 

Mrs. Harlan ripped away the plushie Gus was fighting her over. The coyote had ripped the thing to shreds out of boredom, but it made some of his classmates annoyed and uncomfortable. “Gus, if you don’t sit down right now, your card is going into yellow! Go sit down!”

“But-”

“Now!”

Gus snorted in anger before stomping to his seat. Dina’s eyes widened as she realized- the coyote sat next to her. ‘I guess I didn’t notice him before.’ The lion cub let out a soft sigh and just looked forward.

The rest of the day progressed normally. Classwork, lunch, more work, and finally, recess. Dina had excitedly run straight onto the playground, laughing excitedly. Even if the day had been slow, if anything got her hopes up, it would be this. The lion scrabbled onto a large rock in the middle of it all. 

“I’m the king of the-!” She mewled out before noticing someone else under the rock. Dina crouched down, looking over the edge. Gus was laying close to the ground, completely unaware of Dina’s presence- in his own world. ‘Oh, that dog again.’ She waggled her haunches. “The mighty hunter has sights on her prey…” She whispered to herself, slightly growling. “Grawr!” Dina leaped onto Gus.

"Hey, get off!" The coyote growls, pushing her away. 

"I was just trying to play with you!" 

He grumbled and shuffled back to where he was. 

"Your name's Gus, right? That's a weird name. why are you staring at the ground?" 

"Look," Gus points at a sapling. "it's a tree sapling- you almost made me crush it!" he snorted. 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Dina’s ears drooped a little. he seemed surprised before looking back at the plant.

"Do you... like plants?" She shuffled next to him, bending down to see what was so special about it. 

"Oh, I love plants," Gus said with a bit of whimsy "but go on, make fun of it so I can get back to watching it grow already." 

Dina tilted her head. "Why would I make fun of you?" 

Gus' eyes widened and his head raised. "You... didn’t want to make fun of me?" 

"No?" 

Gus looked at her for a moment. "What’s your name?" 

"Dina! I was.. thinking maybe we could be friends." 

He stared at her before looking back at the plant. "Yeah. Yeah, I don't see why not." The coyote murmured. 

Her face turned into a smile. She crouched onto the ground and got next to the plant, watching it grow with her new friend.


	4. Lone night

A few months had passed. Dina sat on the ground near the coffee table placed in the middle of the living room, reaching for a yellow crayon. She was drawing the main character of a show she liked, named “Wubbzy.”

Selene sat on the couch behind her, watching some cartoon that Dina wasn’t paying attention to on her tablet.

Her drawing was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Her ears pricked for a moment before she stopped drawing and lifting her head.

Jennifer stood in front of the two, a bright smile on her face. Dina slightly looked to the side, to see Diamondback. 

‘What do they want now?’

“Dina, Selene,” Jennifer began, making the two look up at her. “Me and your father have something very important to tell you!”

Dina stared back at her, not responding.

“You two… are about to have a brother!” She pulled a black and white photo from behind her back. Dina didn’t know what it was- it just looked like a while blob to her. 

“That’s… cool.” The cub wasn’t very phased by her mother’s announcement- if anything, it made her stomach drop. She had a bad feeling about this new cub; but, Jennifer went on. 

“Me and your father are going to the casino to celebrate,” Jennifer said with a bright smile. Diamondback walked to the door, opening it up. “Dina, watch your sister while we’re gone.”

“Oh-” Dina tried to respond, but she was interrupted by the door slamming behind Diamondback. “Kay...”

The room around her was silent. The cub was used to caring for her sister by now, it was nothing new. Selene yawned and pawed at Dina, as it was decently late.

Dina glanced at her before letting out a soft sigh. ‘At least I won’t have to deal with any of your sobbing.’

Dina lifted Selene up, carrying her to the bedroom. With a heave, she placed the young cub in the crib. Selene babbled for a moment, touching Dina’s nose. 

“Sleep.” Dina muttered, grasping her hand and pushing it back to her.

It was only a few moments before Selene faded into slumber, softly snoring.

Dina stared at Selene for a second. She backed away and walked off to her room. ‘Maybe I can get some sleep.’

The bed was taller than her, but she clambered onto the bed, nearly tearing the sheets off. As she gained her balance, she looked to her right.  
In her gaze, lay a mirror. It stood atop a desk she had against the wall, akin to a make-shift vanity. 

Dina thought for a moment. She felt… off? Bad off. Unhappy. Why didn’t she feel happy? 

‘I miss Daddy.’

The thought hit her like a brick. She blocked out most of the thoughts of her father since when she had gotten sad about it before, Jennifer had just told her to stop thinking about it- and Diamondback would get blazing mad. ‘I am your father now, not Rye.’ He’d say.

Dina didn’t understand. Her eyes began to fill with water. Tears. Her heart felt like it was being pierced- just like how she imagined her father would’ve felt when the knife was driven through his chest.

Her watering eyes began to flow into steady, crying sobs. She scooted back against her wall, curling into the fetal position. “D-Daddy...” Her shaking voice croaked out. 

The image of her father’s lifeless body plagued her mind like a blight. Diamondback had told her a thousand times what had happened. ‘It was a suicide,’ He’d say. 

Dina never understood. At first, she didn’t know what suicide was, but as she slowly pieced it together, only one question remained in her mind;

Why?

Why had he done it? Was it because she kept pestering him for cake? Was he mad at her?

She thought about what Rye would have done, were he still here;

“Why are you crying sweetheart,” He would say. “Daddies here.”

The softer thought among the darker ones somehow only made Dina feel worse. Her sobs grew harder, the cries boarding uncontrollable. 

Hours passed, and night fell. The darkness swarmed around her slowly until nothing but the brief echoes of her sniffles plagued the night.


	5. The claiming process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/ R*pe/Non-con, Underage  
> This chapter contains onscreen, but undetailed nonconsensual sex. If you are triggered by non-con, or by pedophilia, please skip to the next chapter (where there will be only implied mentions, but none showed,) or do not continue reading. This is not meant to be sexualized or romanticized. Viewers' discretion is advised.

“Raaawr!”

Dina clenched her teeth as she made one toy dinosaur fight the other.

“Graawr!”

As the cub continued to play, her door creaked open. There stood Diamondback, looking down at her.

“Dina,” He began, walking in and closing the door behind himself. “Ger up, I need to talk with you.”

Dina looked up at him, a bit confused.

“Now.”

Dina put down her toys and quickly stood up, not wanting to anger the light blue male.

He took her arm into her paw, moving her towards her bed. She got up onto the bed, quickly sitting and looking up at Diamondback. 

“Now,” He took off his suit jacket, placing it on Dina’s wooden rickety desk. “We need to talk about your place in my pride-”

“Oh, I know!” Dina suddenly said excitedly, a large smile plastering on her face. “Daddy said that I was gonna be the next king after him! Right?”

Diamondback stared at her dumbfoundedly, but then he bellowed a hearty chuckle. “Oh- a lioness being a king?! I’d see a cold day in hell before seein’ that happen!” Dina’s smile faded slowly as he laughed at her. “Goodness me, what has Rye put in that soft head of yours? No, no, your brother is the next king. Not you.”

“My… brother?”

“Yes, your brother. He’s going to be a strong male lion, like me. Only male lions can be leaders, sweetie.”

“But…” Dina suddenly began to growl. “Daddy said I was the oldest, that I was gonna be the next king! I-”

She was interrupted by a sharp blow to her chest and in a moment, she was pinned down by Diamondback onto her mattress. 

“Your daddy lied.”

Her eyes were wide as his paw pushed down on her chest. She kicked her legs a bit as it felt as if her lungs were cut off from air.

“Your ‘Daddy’ was the most pitiful excuse for a king I’d ever seen! Everyone knew it. I SAVED that pride when I-!” He clenched his teeth and bit back his next few words. He let out a exhale and looked at Dina. 

Dina was holding his arm with her small paws, her teeth clenched now. 

He snorted before taking his paw off of her, making her inhale deeply and scrabble to stand on four legs, coughing a little bit.

With a sigh, he began; “When a lioness reaches maturity, their king claims them as their own, as to ensure their loyalty.”

Diamondback unbuckled his belt as he talked, placing it atop his jacket. “Now normally, this happens at around 10 years of age. However, due to the miss-teachings of your father, I’ve determined the severity of your situation dire enough for the claiming process to begin now. Effective... Immediately.”

The last word he said was christened by a dark growl. Dina stared at the male lion as he approached her; she honestly didn’t even know what half of those words even meant.

She looked off to the side to try and process what he’d said, but her thoughts were interrupted by Diamondback grabbing her arm once again and pulling her off the bed. 

“W-What are you-?” Her sentence was stopped by Diamondback shoving her onto her desk. Her legs dangled off the edge as he held her down by her backs. 

He bit her shirt and ripped it off, the fabric’s seams no match for his sharp teeth. “Ah, these stripes look swell on you,” A chill ran up her back as he rubbed his rough paw pads against her short back fur. “Similar to your fathers’ stripes, yes… I wonder if you have any on your…

“M-Mommy!?” Dina yowled out, looking at her door. Diamondback responded by shoving her down again. 

“Keep it down, would you? Your mother already knows, but I could do without our neighbors interrupting me.” Dina stared at her paws in horror.

“Now, where were we…”

Dina heard another ripping noise and suddenly felt very… exposed. She looked at herself in the mirror before jolting forward, a huge wave of pain washing throughout her.

“S-STOP!” She begged. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

He slammed a paw down onto her desk right next to her, digging his claws into the brittle wood. She stares at it with wide eyes and forced her jaw shut, fearing what could happen if she objected again.

After a moment, he smirked. “There, that’s better. Isn’t this so much more fun when you’re quiet?”

Dina didn’t respond, burying her face into her paws.

“Mm. Thankfully, you feel well enough where I don’t require any response!” 

The sentence was met with a ram, but Dina covered her ears. She blocked out what was happening as best as she could. 

Water flowed through her eyes, quiet sobs coming from her. She heard Diamondback say some things but completely blocked them out. She didn’t want to hear what he had to say. All he said were things she wasn’t even old enough to understand. 

She looked to her right. By now, he’d clawed a huge gash into her desk. She slowly looked forward and her heart filled with fear. In the mirror, she saw Diamondback towering over her. Despite how scared she was, she couldn’t look away.

Luckily, after a few moments, he was done. “The taming process is complete,” He gave a cocky smirk. “You will make a very loyal lioness, sweetie.”

He ran his paw against her back again, making her shiver once more. “Go to bed. You must be exhausted,” The lion had a weird sensuality in his voice, and he ended with a chuckle.

She could feel him pull away before she heard the door close. She shakily lifted herself with her front paws, staring into the mirror in front of her.

‘What was that..? What... What just happened to me…’

She looked at her back legs, which were still dangling off the edge. With a heave, she slid herself onto her feet but immediately stumbled and fell. ‘My legs feel like Jell-O.’ 

As she sat on the floor, she closed her eyes to try and process what had just occurred. She panted a moment. Then, her fur puffed up and she began to snarl. But… Her snarl faded as she began to cry again. She felt a flurry of emotions that she didn’t understand.

Most of all; she felt tired. She returned to a slight pant once more, still not being able to feel anything below-the-belt. 

After a short moment, she heaved herself up, shaking a tiny bit. Her tiny claws tugged at her bedsheets as she made her way onto it. Her head turned to look at her ripped-up clothes.

‘I should probably put on new clothes.’

She shuffled to lay on her pillow.

‘I just... need to rest a little.’


End file.
